A discovery of happiness
by Torvan
Summary: What would have happened if Clark wasn't as confident or comfortable in his body and Lex was more observant.


Clark stared out over the water trying to put his feelings in some sort of order. He had made a fool of himself at school again; something that he had hoped would stop when he entered high school. Not only that, but once again he became weak around Lana Lang. At first he had mistaken that weak feeling for love, but recently has come to understand that it wasn't love at all. The meteor rock fragment that she wore around her neck seemed to make him sick; something he discovered when he stumbled across a few of them in town.

He had also had an argument with his parents earlier in the mourning about football sign-ups. He didn't want to play per say, but the easiest way to fit in among others his age is to do so. Smallville high put a lot of expectations on its football stars, and none of the jocks were ever victimized because of the teams winning streak. He just wants some form of normalcy, even if that meant putting on a jersey and warming a bench for the season. Maybe then he would fit in.

As things were he stood out like a sore thumb among the other fifteen year-olds. He was at least a head taller than anyone else in his grade, and even had to look down at some of the seniors. He was all awkward and long limbs that didn't seem to know what to do with themselves. Then there was also the intelligence factor to put in. For some reason he understood things much faster than anyone he has ever met. In class he had to purposefully hold himself back because showing anything that could distinguish him from other people was just asking for someone to start making inquiries.

So he stayed quiet and underneath the radar as much as possible, only allowing himself to make two friends so he could retain his sanity. Don't get him wrong, he truthfully did like Pete and Chloe, but he knows that Pete only really hung out with him because he could help him with his schoolwork. Chloe had a crush on him, something that he had no idea what to do with, but at least she is a good conversationalist. Granted most of what they talk about revolves around the meteor shower. (Which he still felt responsible for) Problem was...he had absolutely nothing in common with either of them outside of going to the same school.

Groaning in frustration, he leaned heavily on the railing of the bridge he was on. Some days he just wanted to scream as loud as he could! But that would change nothing, and would probably make his parents worry about him.

The sound of a passing truck made him look up to see the sun only to notice how low it was getting. He still had chores to do, and his mother becomes worried when he's out so late.

As he began walking back down the road to return home the sound of screeching tires filled his ears. He whirled around fast enough to see a blue car hit the railing where he was standing only a few seconds before, and go barreling through the barrier into the water below. Horrified at what he'd seen, Clark dropped his backpack and jumped into the river after the driver.

By the time Clark had reached the submerged car the driver had become unconscious. He reached to pull the top of the car off, but thought better of it. Cameras were everywhere in the 21st century. Instead, he grabbed a rock off the floor of the river, and banged on the window a few times until it shattered. Reaching inside, he unbuckled the man and shimmied him out of his seat. Keeping a firm grip on him, Clark propelled them both to the surface.

He swam to a nearby embankment, and hauled the unconscious man so he was laying flat on the ground. After taking stock of the man Clark began CPR.

He wasn't breathing.

"Come on. Stay with me!"

Internally Clark was freaking out. He had to be careful with how much pressure he exerted on the other, but had to use enough to hopefully make the other cough of the water invading his lungs.

Thankfully, after forcing air inside the stranger for a second time the man's eyes opened and he struggled onto his side to cough up the fluid from his lungs. Clark smiled and laughed a bit in relief.

"Hey! You boys alright?"

Clark looked back at the bridge to see a portly man waving at them with a cellphone to his ear.

"Yeah! Might want to send for an ambulance though! This guy nearly drowned!"

After receiving a nod from the man Clark turned his attention back to the one he had just saved.

He was pale, nearly unnaturally so. Though, that could be equated to the near death experience. He had bright blue eyes, which stood out all the more against his skin. He had no hair, but for some reason the thought of hair on the man didn't seem to feel right. Silk adorned the lithe body of the other showing muscle definition. Those clothes were probably ruined, but he seemed that he would be able to afford more.

Shaking himself from his thoughts Clark noticed the man who he had been doing the same to was examining him in return.

Not quite sure what to do or say in this situation Clark turned so his eyes were averted and decided to wait awkwardly for the sirens in the distance to arrive.

"You saved my life."

Clark glanced back at the other.

"Yeah...I guess I did."

A sharp laugh that debilitated to a coughing spree made the teen help the other into a sitting position.

"Well, might I know the name of my rescuer?"

"Clark. Clark Kent."

"I'm Lex. Lex Luthor. Thanks for the save by the way."

Unused to such gratitude and attention young Clark became flustered, and was unable to even look in the others direction. He tried to will away the flush he could feel on his cheeks, but could tell he failed when he heard a chuckle... that made him flush deeper.

Stoutly refusing to move his gaze from the ground Clark suffered the other's scrutiny in silence until the ambulance showed up on the bridge and two EMTs maneuvered themselves to the embankment. After a quick check to see if he had any bruises or scrapes a blanket was tucked around him and someone called his dad.

Oh joy...couldn't wait for him to get here. The incoming speech he was no doubt going to receive would probably last way too long. ...Lovely.

Someone had retrieved his backpack, something he was pretty thankful about, and since he was basically and rightfully ignored in favor of the injured Lex Luthor and was apparently not allowed to leave, he decided to catch up on some reading for his history class.

Concentrating was difficult when he could literally feel Lex's eyes boring into him.

Reading didn't come very easy.

"Clark! Clark!"

The sound of his father's voice calling him made the teen pack up his book and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Clark." His dad said when he finally reached his son. "You okay son?" After receiving a reassuring nod Mr. Kent rounded on those around him.

"Who was the idiot who was driving that car!?"

Uh oh…he knew that voice. His dad rarely got angry, but when he did he was a force to be reckoned with.

"That would be me, Lex Luthor."

Lex had at some point stood and walked over near the two Kents without Clark taking notice.

Clark saw something cross his father's features that he couldn't place, but as soon as it surfaced it was gone. Did his dad know Lex?

"Ah…"

Lex offered his hand to the older man, but Jonathan Kent looked at it with something akin to hatred or disgust. Lex let it fall after a few seconds and his previously open expression closed off.

"You've got an amazing boy Mr. Kent."

Jonathan gave a short nod. "I know."

Clark watched the play by play with tensed shoulders. This wasn't good.

"Clark. If there's any way I can repay you.."

Jonathan butted in before Lex could even finish. "Drive slower."

The boy was startled by his father practically herding him up the steep incline to the road. Clark followed without protest, but couldn't help looking back to see Lex staring at him with an unnamed look in his eyes. For some reason Clark couldn't keep his gaze long, and allowed himself to be led to the old pickup waiting to take him home.

He felt a stare on him the entire way.


End file.
